


Night Changes

by jgods



Series: Bughead x Songs [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jgods/pseuds/jgods
Summary: Based on One Direction's 'Night Changes'.





	Night Changes

Jughead was waiting in his Dad’s old truck, quarter of the mile down the road, next to the stop sign like always. He tapped his fingers of on the steering wheel in time to an old country song on the radio, glancing up Elm Street towards Betty Cooper’s house. This arrangement was slightly less necessary in the years since they’d started it, but old habits die hard. 

A few minutes later, Jughead’s breath hitched in his throat as he caught sight of Betty walking down the pavement in his wing mirrors. She was in a heart stopping red dress, the kind of dress that her mother definitely didn’t like. It hit her mid-thigh, showing off her long, pale legs that ended in some strappy heels to match. As she pulled on the door and clambered in the truck, Jughead cleared his throat and ran his hands through his hair. 

‘Jesus Betts, you’re walking a fine line aren’t you, wearing red to a Cheryl Blossom party? Not saying you don’t look hot as fuck but you are gonna be in a big trouble.’ Betty just laughed and winked at him. God, he had been trying to keep his feelings for his best friend pushed deep down for years but when she did things like that, he struggled to keep his mind from wandering. In an effort to distract himself, and stop his infatuation becoming evident in his trousers, he hit the gas and pulled away from her road. 

‘Faster, Juggie’ Betty moaned. Jughead swallowed, hard, and put his foot to the floor at her request. He was driving too fast and he knew it, but it was hard to deny Betty what she wanted. He could see that she’d indulged herself a few pre-drinks whilst getting ready. If it wasn’t the subtle flush to her skin or glaze in her eyes that alerted it, it was her undoing her seatbelt and sticking her head out of the window. 

‘Be careful,’ Jughead warned, ‘I’m not scraping you off the pavement tonight’. He glanced sideways at her, wishing he could take a picture of this moment between the two of them. The moon was breaking through her hair that was streaming out behind her, and her face showed pure, unadulterated joy. The happiness in her face caused his mouth to lift and soon he was smiling along with her. Nobody else in this world made his heart light like she did, and it was killing him to not be able to tell her. 

‘When we’re old and boring,’ she said earnestly, ‘this is something I won’t forget. Its all I really want, you know, to look back on my life and have no regrets’. Jughead couldn’t help but agree with her and told her as much. 

Eventually they pulled up outside Thornhill, the bass already pounding from the imposing mansion. Betty and Jughead got out of the truck and made their way inside, searching the packed rooms for a hint of anyone they know. In true Blossom style the house was full of people who were around the age of the twins, regardless of if they were friends or even acquaintances. When it was clear that they weren’t going to find anyone anytime soon, Jughead and Betty decided to make their way to the kitchen to get some drinks. With a moment of hesitation, and telling himself he was only doing it to stop them getting lost in the huge house, he grabbed her hand and led the way. It was only a short walk, but all Jughead could concentrate on was the warmth and weight of her palm in his.  
At the drinks table, Jughead made to grab a soft drink but Betty passed him a shot of something, smiling as she told him to live a little, promising to take him to get his truck in the morning. For the second time that night, he gave into her pleading and downed the shot with her, taking a second and then even a third. It was only when she grabbed them both a beer that he noticed she had kept hold of his hand until then. He tried to tell himself that it was just because they were best friends, that it was just her forgetting to let go, but something gave him the confidence to snake his arm around her waist instead and pull her a little closer. She gave into the change of stance immediately, putting her arm around him in return and resting her head on his shoulder. Her blonde hair tickled his nose as he inhaled the scent of her, something vanilla and fruit – undeniably Betty.

‘B!!’ The sudden squeal was very loud and very close to Jughead’s ear. A petite brunette came barrelling towards them, followed by a very drunk, stumbling Archie. 

‘Thanks Ronnie, I didn’t need any eardrums’ muttered Jughead, put out a little that his moment with Betty was being ruined. Veronica ignored his comment, if she had even heard it at all, instead choosing to hurl herself at Betty in a bone crushing hug. They were both equally as excited to see each other and spun round holding on to each other chanting ‘Hi, hi, hi, hi’ over and over again. 

‘HEY’, Archie said loudly, stopping the girls in their tracks. ‘I want to join in!’. He grabbed a girl in each of his arms and lifted them up effortlessly causing them to giggle, continuing to spin them around. Jughead just stared at the scene in front of him; he was not drunk enough for this. However, even he couldn’t deny the buzz of happiness he felt to see the three friends he was closest too enjoying themselves without a care. When everyone was back down on the floor (where they fully belonged in Jugheads opinion), they tried to have a conversation but the loud music combined with the less than sober states of the girls and Archie decided that they should dance instead. Archie passed Jughead another beer, forcing Jughead to down his first. He could feel the alcohol affecting him as he willingly followed Betty towards the dance floor, and so was a little more overt in checking her out from behind. 

Typically, this didn’t go unnoticed and Archie leaned in close, to whisper to him.

‘Now’s a good a time as any,’ Archie clapped Jughead on the back and gave him a wide grin, ‘Go get your girl!’ 

‘She’s not my girl, Arch’ Jughead said pointedly, trying to get him to shut up. It had been a moment of weakness over a half smoked joint when Jughead told Archie about his feelings for Betty. He’d cringed in the morning when he remembered what he’d said but the information was already out there and he couldn’t take it back. Jughead had to hand it to Archie though, he hadn’t told Veronica about the secret which was a big thing for the red-head who couldn’t keep anything from his girlfriend.

‘Well Ronnie says you should at least give it a try.’ Scratch that last thought. 

They’d made it to the centre of the make shift dance floor and a fast, upbeat song was playing that the girls obviously knew, performing some sort of choreographed routine for Archie and Jughead. Archie tried to join in with them whilst Jughead just swayed awkwardly by the side of them. Christ, he thought to himself, this is going to be torture. 

Approximately 6 minutes later, he was proved right. A slower song with a sensual beat had started playing and Betty had turned so her back was to Jughead, pressing her ass into his crotch. Realistically it was no more risqué than everyone around them but he still felt a little embarrassed when he returned her advances and pushed back against her. His worries were dispelled however when Veronica gave him a quick smile and a nod. Jughead could not believe that Betty Cooper was letting him dance with her like this and so to take full advantage of this lapse in her sanity, he held her hips tight and dipped his mouth to her ear. 

‘Lets get out of here’ he murmured, nibbling on her earlobe. It took Betty a split second to whip around and start dragging him out to the garden. Cheryl’s house backed onto Fox Forest and with a wicked glint in her eye, Betty lead them down a path towards Sweetwater River. They lay down next to each other at the waters edge, looking up at the stars in silence. They stay like that for a while, taking in the simplicity of each other’s company. The silence was broken by Betty shivering in the dark, Jughead forgetting that she only had a small dress to cover her from the cold air. He untied the flannel from around his waist and laid it gently across her, stopping to smooth her hair away from her face before dropping his hands back to the grass. 

‘I don’t know what I’m doing, Juggie’. He leaned up on one arm and looked at her, a moment of confidence over taking him. 

‘We’re only getting older baby,’ the pet name just slipped out but he carried on with it, deciding he would push it as far as he could. ‘I’ve been thinking about it lately,’ he confessed, ‘does it ever drive you crazy just how fast the night changes?’ 

‘What do you mean?’ She matched his position, searching his face for answers. 

‘Its just, look at how we’ve been this evening. That’s more than our usual friendship. And now everything that I’ve dreamed of is going to disappear when I wake up. Betty, there’s nothing to be afraid of, it won’t change me and you.’ He exhaled loudly, simultaneously feeling good he’d semi-confessed his feelings to her but scared she was going to push for more. And of course she did, because she wouldn’t be Betty Cooper if she didn’t. 

‘What are you trying to tell me, Jughead Jones?’

‘I want to be more than friends.’. It was a simple statement and conveyed what he needed her to know. He needed to do something with his hands to distract himself from her silence, so he lit a cigarette to hide behind. He could feel his heart beating loud in his chest, surprised that Betty couldn’t hear it too. She turned her head away to study the river, moonlight dancing through the trees to light up her skin. 

‘You are so beautiful. I’ve felt like this for a while, I’ve tried to just accept it but I can’t. It will never change, baby.’ He’d started this now so he may as well continue. She turned to look at him when he spoke, bringing one hand up to his cheek. Her tongue flicked over her bottom lip and she hesitated, glancing between his eyes and his lips. 

And then she did it. She kissed him. It took him a split second to register what was happening and start kissing her back. It was everything he’d imagined and more, fireworks exploded in his brain as she moved in tandem with him. He could feel Betty trying to deepen the kiss, and in an effort to take control of the situation, he brought one hand up to the back of her neck to pull her closer. She gasped at the movement, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue between her lips. She reacted exactly as he wanted her to, moaning quietly and bringing her hands to link behind his neck. When they eventually broke for air, they just stared at each other, neither one believing what had just happened. 

‘I like how fast the night changes’.


End file.
